


Glasses 7

by Authormitchel



Series: Glasses [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Growing Old Together, Loving Harry, M/M, stubborn Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authormitchel/pseuds/Authormitchel
Summary: Finally, Harry takes Draco's glasses off.





	Glasses 7

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this "Glasses" series. I never intended it to be so, but I appreciate deeply all of the kudos and comments, and I always love reading your fics. Archive is always up on my phone because you all are a truly talented lot. You can follow me on Tumblr at : Thinkmyhappythoughts.tumblr and/or on Twitter @ Mitchel_chelsea You can also read some of my articles on Thought Catalog, under Chelsea Temple. And Jo, if you're reading this, I have an idea.

He couldn’t see the time on the appointment card. Harry knew it and Draco knew it, but Harry let him believe it was some idiot who couldn’t set up a portkey like he said it was. When you’ve been married for as long as they have you learn which things are worth an argument and which things aren’t. Besides Harry’s thought, Draco’s smart enough to sort this out, stubborn though he is. Even at sixty, he refuses to drive and he doesn’t need glasses to use the Floo, and its not like Harry would ever let him get lost anyway.

“Harry? Have you seen my shoes? The green dragon hide ones I ordered last month?” he clarified. Now, Harry wouldn’t have said anything if they hadn’t been in the front hall closest where Draco left them, but they were. 

“I think I tossed them in the closet?” Harry answered like a question. “Maybe check in there, he suggested.”

Two minutes later, and Harry had received a light tap to the back of his head and a kiss from his husband. 

“Keep your mangy paws off my shoes, please,” his husband ordered. “Sorry, lover,” Harry answered, getting up from the couch. Draco swatted his bum because that’s what they did. Even after all the years that had passed between them, they were still that loveable, playful couple who would always be there and respect one another for who they are, warts and all, even through failing eye sight. 

Harry knows that he could probably just magic the problem away, but Draco has always been stubborn. They are older now, but that doesn’t mean that they have changed. When Harry first noticed it, Draco had played it off like it was nothing, like Harry was the one making something out of nothing. 

So, Harry never mentioned when he saw his husband bump into furniture and he didn’t say anything when he came home to find every light in the house on or when he saw Draco walking with his arms discreetly stuck out in front of him so that he wouldn’t bump into anything else. 

He certainly didn’t say anything when Draco came home one day dawning a brand new pair of designer glasses. Harry didn’t tell him that they looked nice or question where he got them. He didn’t do anything. 

Except for when it came time to go to bed. 

Harry exited their ensuite and got into their bedroom. Draco was sitting in bed, a book open on his chest, breath even and eyes closed, asleep. Harry turned out all of the lights, and moved Draco’s book to the side table making sure that he marked his place. He kissed Draco lightly on his head then Harry took Draco’s glasses off.


End file.
